Make a Move
by JaneRizzoliTurnsMeOn
Summary: Just a cute little Rizzles story set after the summer finale. Maura really wants Jane to make a move!
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Maura stood in the detective's empty apartment, both just looking around. The room was full of empty party plates and cups, beer cans, and wrapping paper. Maura began to gather up all of the cups, plates and cans.

"Maura, don't do that."

"Why? You wouldn't leave it like this and just go to bed, would you?"

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smirk at Maura's consistency. Despite the fact that they had both almost been murdered, just hours before, Maura still retained her pragmatic manner.

"Yes Maura, I am just leaving it, and so are you. We both were almost killed today. I think we both need some rest."

"Well, I suppose you're right in that respect. I am exhausted. I guess I'll be going home."

Jane grabbed Maura's arm as she started to head for the door.

"Maura, you're not leaving."

"Why, Jane? You killed Hoyt. He's not coming back."

The M.E. rubbed Jane's arm softly, concerned that Jane might still be in shock.

"I know we're safe from Hoyt. I just…I thought…"

"What? Oh, you…need a sleep coach?" She asked, a smile forming on her face.

"You're a natural comedian." Jane said, rolling her eyes and suppressing a smirk. "No Maura, I just thought that…"

Jane hesitated and scolded herself internally. She was being a wimp, and she was also making Maura wait for her response, which made it seem suspicious. The detective exhaled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I just wanted you to stay with me tonight. I know Hoyt's dead, I killed him. But seeing you like that…Seeing what he almost…"

Jane's breath caught in her throat and she looked down at the floor as she realized she was about to cry. Maura stepped closer to Jane and placed a hand on her arm.

"Oh Jane, are you crying?" She asked, her voice full of sympathy. "I'll stay."

The detective backed away from Maura and quickly wiped her eyes, huffing out a breath.

"I'm not crying Maura, okay? Geez. I just-"

"It's been a long day. I know, Jane. Let's go to bed."

"Here, you can wear this." Jane said, tossing one of her old t-shirts and a pair of baggy shorts to Maura.

"Actually…I could just go home and grab some of my-"

"Really? Maura, you're not going to be in a fashion show. It's just pajamas."

The M.E. held her tongue and decided not to have the argument with Jane, that a T-shirt and large shorts were hardly acceptable sleepwear. After Maura put on the clothes, she realized that not having the argument was a good idea. These "pajamas" were extraordinarily comfortable. The M.E. stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jane sitting on her bed in a similar pair of shorts and a fitted tank top.

"How come you get the tank top and I have the baggy T-shirt?" Maura asked, pouting slightly.

The detective smiled and crossed her arms, leaning back against her headboard. "Maura, your uh…" Jane said, gesturing towards the M.E.'s chest, "wouldn't exactly fit comfortably in my tank tops."

Maura blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Oh, you're right."

Jane chuckled and patted the bed beside her.

"Come on, come lay down. We've had a hell of a day."

Maura slid onto the bed next to her and lay down on her back, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. Jane looked over at her and winced as she saw the fresh cut mark on the M.E.'s neck. Before she could think it over, she reached out and touched the area near it. Maura jerked slightly, mainly because of surprise contact.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Jane asked, immediately regretting her action.

"No, it's okay. You just scared me."

Jane slid down onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, facing Maura. Again she reached out and brushed a fingertip lightly against the skin near the wound.

"I'm so sorry, Maura." She said, her voice barely a whisper. The detective blinked a few times to get rid of the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing? You were incredible. You saved me."

"I know, but it's my damn fault that you got hurt in the first place. I should have never let you come with me, I should have never let you near the bastard."

"Jane, it is _not_ your fault. I wanted to go, and I don't regret my choice. I knew I could count on you to protect me if the situation arose."

Jane smiled softly and rolled onto her back. She couldn't help the warm feeling in her stomach. It felt good to know that Maura relied on her for protection. She wasn't sure why it felt so good, but it definitely did.

"Hey, look at the bright side." Jane said, smiling.

"What?"

"Now we've got matching scars."

Maura laughed and swatted Jane's arm.

"That's the bright side?"

"Yeah, why not? We didn't get killed, right?"

Maura nodded. "I suppose you do have a point."

"Exactly. Now let's get some sleep. I'm beat." The detective said, leaning over Maura and switching off the lamp. "Night, Maur."

"Goodnight, Jane." The M.E. said softly, closing her eyes and feeling fatigue quickly take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura jerked awake at a sharp jab to her side. She sat up quickly, and there was enough light from the street lamps streaming in the window for Maura to see that Jane was having a nightmare. The detective's body convulsed and she let out a strangled scream. The M.E. immediately shook Jane lightly and called her name until she woke up. The detective was confused for a moment and tried to get out of bed, but Maura wrapped her arms around Jane to keep her from flailing her arms.

As Jane blinked the sleep from her eyes, she realized what was going on and before she could stop it, the tears came rushing out. She sobbed loudly and buried her face in Maura's hair. The sweet scent of the M.E.'s hair, mixed with Maura's fingers rubbing soft patterns on her back eased Jane's nerves immediately. She exhaled heavily and slowly pulled away from the M.E.'s embrace.

"Ugh," she said, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, "I am so sorry Maura. I wasn't expecting this. I haven't had nightmares in a long time."

"It's understandable, after everything that's happened today."

"Yeah but, this was just…different."

Maura cocked her head slightly to the side and bent down slightly to look at Jane, who had hung her head down.

"Different how?"

Jane waved her hands and sat back against the headboard.

"It's nothing, really. Just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're okay, Jane?"

The detective nodded and patted Maura's hand lightly.

"I'm fine, really."

Maura hesitantly laid back down and again, fatigue quickly took over, and she was soon fast asleep.

Jane rested her head against the headboard behind her, and sighed. She knew there was no way she could go back to sleep after that nightmare. Before, all of her nightmares had just been Hoyt torturing her. She had almost gotten used to them. She could handle those, but this one was different.

It was like a replay of the day's events, all over again. Hoyt had Maura bound, and Jane was stuck there, running in place but never making it to the M.E.. Hoyt sliced his sharp scalpel into Maura's lovely neck, and blood spilled out. Just before the breath left her body, Maura called out "Jane, please!" but it was already too late. Jane was forced to just watch it all happen, running as hard as she could without ever making it to Maura.

Jane closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, trying to forget the look on Maura's face. It was the same in the nightmare as it had been earlier that day. The look was pleading, it was pained, but it was also something else. It was an expression that looked as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't decide if she should.

Maura had that expression on her face the whole time, even after they had left the hospital. Jane wanted to ask Maura if something was up, but at her party, the look was gone. It had been eating her up, and she was dying to know what it was. She knew Maura had wanted to say something, but she had no idea what it was. Sure, she had ideas about what she _wished_ it would be, but those were so far off that it was ridiculous to even think them.

Again, the detective sighed, and finally curled back up in her bed. Daylight was already starting to stream in from outside, but she could feel how tired her body was. She knew that she needed some sleep. And though she would never admit it out loud, Jane felt safer, in a way, with Maura lying next to her. The detective scooted up close to the woman beside her, as close as she could get without actually touching her. The soft fragrance of Maura's perfume lulled her into a comfortable rest.

Maura woke up with a warm weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw Jane curled around her. Yes, it was true that, when Jane was up and awake, Maura felt safe with her. She trusted Jane with her life, but it was still pretty cute to see her asleep, curled up against her. The M.E. smiled and lay her head back down on her pillow. She was really quite confused. Since yesterday, Maura had been forced to face some feelings that were welling up inside of her, and frankly, she wasn't sure what to make of it all.

_I've never really had friends,_ She thought to herself.

_I don't know the appropriate amount of intimacy that usually takes place in a normal friendly relationship. I have however, heard people at the station talk. Some of them speculate that Jane and I are more than just friends. I mean, I'm not offended by the assumption. I've never seen anything wrong with having a partner who was of the same sex. Well, I've never actually experienced it, but I think that you should act on what you feel, regardless. _

_That's why I'm so confused. I can't deny the fact that I have strong feelings for Jane, especially after what happened yesterday. I almost just blurted it out, right then, while Hoyt had a scalpel to Jane's throat. I'm actually surprised that I didn't. There was a little nagging feeling inside that was holding me back, though. _

_I remembered how defensive Jane got every time one of the cops at the station would accuse her of "batting for the other team." Jane seemed to despise it if anyone would hint at her being a lesbian. I assume that this probably means that Jane is disgusted by the thought. That's the main thing that is holding me back._

_Still, it is possible that Jane denies it so vehemently because it's the truth, and she's afraid of everyone knowing. If only I could know for sure! If I knew that Jane wasn't disgusted by the thought, and if I knew she could possibly think of me in _that_ way, then I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't just consume her with passion. I'm very attracted to her personality. She's brave, sensitive (although she hates to admit it), passionate and protective. Not to mention how absolutely physically attractive she is. Her dark eyes and hair, dimples, toned musculature. She's absolutely beautiful, and she doesn't realize it._

The M.E. had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Jane speaking.

"Hey, Maura? You there?" The detective asked, untangling herself from the M.E. and sitting up.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said sorry that I was…you know." She waved her hands between them. "That I was all over you. I must have moved while I was sleeping."

"Oh, it's okay Jane," she said, blushing because of what she had just been thinking about. "I don't mind."

Maura immediately regretted what she said. She saw Jane's expression become a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"You don't mind?" Jane asked, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

The M.E. quickly tried to explain herself, which only became a bigger mess, because she couldn't lie, especially to Jane.

"I just meant…that it didn't bother me. You know, that you were…" She repeated Jane's action of waving her hands in between them.

"All over you?" Jane asked, still amused.

"Yes. I mean, we are LLBFFs after all," She said with a smile. "It shouldn't be a problem…right?"

Maura hoped that she was somehow telling the truth and hinting to Jane that she meant more, all at the same time. But Jane only responded with a "sure" and a chuckle, which left the M.E. in the same state of confusion that she had been before.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane got out of bed and tried desperately not to think of how amazing it felt to be pressed against Maura like that. It just felt…right. Like she was supposed to be there, every morning. Like she was supposed to give Maura a goodmorning kiss, every single day. Jane could feel that her face was flushed, and she could also feel Maura watching her.

"You're blushing." The M.E. said, now being the one who was amused.

"No I'm not, Maura." She said, annoyed that the M.E. had seen it so quickly. She quickly rubbed her face and turned away from Maura.

"Jane, can I ask you something?"

The detective could hear the hesitancy and expectation in her voice, and she felt her stomach start doing flip-flops. There was no _way_ Maura could have known what she was just thinking about it, but it still felt like the M.E. had somehow just read her mind.

"Uh yeah, sure."

Maura swallowed hard. She wanted to ask Jane why she was exhibiting signs of arousal. She wanted to ask her if she would ever consider having a romantic relationship with a woman. She wanted Jane to just grab her and push her against the wall and kiss her. But she was too conflicted. She was far too afraid that Jane would freak out and she would lose the only real friendship she'd ever had. So instead, she just said "Nevermind." and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jane said, following the M.E. out of the bedroom. "Maura, really? You can't just do that!" Jane was following her when the M.E. suddenly stopped and turned around, as the detective kept coming forward. It left them tremendously close to one another, and Jane felt her breath catch in her throat.

Maura stared at Jane intensely, taking note of the detective's heightened arousal.

"Jane," she said, bringing her face closer to the other woman's.

"Yeah?" The detective said quietly, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

"Would you like me to make some breakfast?"

Maura backed away and moved towards the pantry, leaving Jane completely stunned. She could have sworn that Maura was about to kiss her, then she asks if she wants breakfast!

Maura faced the pantry, her back to Jane, hoping that the detective would say something. Hoping that she'd turn her around by her shoulders and kiss her. Instead, the detective just mumbled, "Yeah, pancakes are fine," and walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV.

Maura cursed internally. She thought for sure that Jane would have said _something._ She realized that if she wanted to tempt the detective to make a move, she'd have to be a bit more forward in her attempts.

Maura made pancakes and brought them, the plates, the forks, the syrup, and two glasses of orange juice to the coffee table. She felt uncomfortable eating in the living room, but Jane always insisted on it. They both began eating and Maura began trying to think of a way to experiment, to see if Jane was truly attracted to her.

It all came too easily for the M.E.. Jane was pigging out with her pancakes and a stream of syrup dribbled down from her mouth. Before the detective could react, Maura spoke up.

"Stop! Jane, stop. Your hands are covered in syrup. I'll get it."

Instead of reaching for the napkins, Maura reached out and swiped her finger through the syrup and then popped it into her mouth.

"Maura, what the-"

The M.E. just smiled.

"Mmmm, wow. Yummy." She said quietly.

Jane sat back on the couch and let out a deep breath. Maura could see that her skin was a bit flushed, and her breath had quickened. The M.E. licked her finger, while still watching Jane, who had obviously gotten turned on. She immediately turned red and got up from the couch and went to the bathroom.

"Really, Maura? Now my face is all sticky."

Jane winced as she realized her mind was now permanently in the gutter. She closed the bathroom door and put a cold cloth to her face.

Maura was pretty convinced now that Jane was physically attracted to her, but as she sat there, waiting for Jane to come back, she realized that this only further created a problem. Maura had deep feelings for Jane. If there was something sexual between them, and that was _all_ that happened, it could be harmful to their friendship.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Jane asked, coming back over to the couch.

Maura shrugged, unwilling to actually answer.

"Jane, why did you save me?"

The detective sat down and exhaled, thrown by the change of subject.

"What do you mean? Why _wouldn't_ I have saved you?"

"I just mean, do you care about me, Jane? Do you truly care about me?"

"Maura, of course I do. I killed Hoyt for laying his disgusting hands on you. I would die for you Maura. I-"

The detective stopped herself before she revealed too much. She sighed and took Maura's hands in hers.

"Maura, I care about you very much, okay?"

The M.E. smiled and nodded.

"What's with the 20 questions, Maur? Are you sure everything's okay? First the syrup thing and now this. Are you feeling all right?"

Maura truly wanted to say that she was all right, but in fact, she wasn't. She was overwhelmed and she desperately wanted to kiss Jane. But instead of speaking, or kissing, the M.E. just lunged forward and hugged Jane tightly. They stayed in that position for quite some time, neither of them speaking, just holding onto each other. Finally, Jane pulled back slowly and kissed her on the cheek. The M.E. felt her heart rate quicken and she couldn't help but blush. Jane leaned back a little further, allowing her to see Maura's face. The M.E. stared at her, waiting for her to do something, _anything._

Jane had honestly meant for the kiss on the cheek to be innocent. But she could feel the undercurrent between her and Maura, and she knew that they were both feeling what Jane had felt for a long time. The detective urged herself to make a move, to do something before it was too late.

Jane moved to run her fingers through Maura's hair when her phone rang.

"_Shit_." She cursed under her breath. She reached for her phone and looked at the I.D.. It was her mother. She flipped open the phone and practically screamed into it.

"Really, _really_ Ma? What the hell was so important that you had to call me this early?"

Maura smirked as she realized it was 11:00am. Hardly early. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her smile. Jane had definitely wanted to kiss her.

"Whatever Ma, I just don't have time for this kind of crazy family stuff right now. I'm sorta busy here, okay? I'll call you later."

She hung up the phone and ran her hands through her hair.

"Sorry."

Both women sat there on the couch, not sure what to do next. They had been caught up in the moment before, but now they were both aware of what had been happening before Jane's phone had rung. Maura waited for Jane to do something, but after what seemed like an eternity, she realized she should probably just go home. She got up from the couch and Jane almost let out a whimper. She really did want to kiss Maura, _badly_. She just thought it would be too awkward now, since they had been interrupted.

"I should probably get home to Bass," the M.E. said, heading for the door.

"Maura, wait!" Jane said, jumping up off of the couch.

The M.E. felt as if her heart had momentarily stopped. She heard Jane come up behind her, then felt her grab her shoulders and spin her around, pushing her back to the door.

"You're not leaving." Jane said, smiling just as she pressed her lips to the M.E.'s.

Both women sighed into the kiss, feeling the initial nervousness break, and their passion come forward. Jane grabbed Maura's thighs and lifted her up, wrapping the M.E.'s legs around her waist. Jane found it especially satisfying that Maura was wearing her pajamas instead of some snug, hard to get around dress.

The detective pushed Maura against the door and ran her tongue along the M.E.'s lips, deepened the kiss, and eliciting a moan from Maura.

After neither of them could last any longer without taking a breath, they pulled away simultaneously, Jane resting her forehead on Maura's. She was about to lower the M.E. back to the floor when she spoke up.

"Jane, I don't think that's a very good idea. I'm not sure my legs can support me right now."

The detective smirked and bit her lip.

"How about I just carry you then?"

Jane wanted so badly to go to her bedroom, but she knew once they crossed the threshold, there would be no turning back. She used what very little self-control she had left to carry Maura to the couch and set her down. She sat down beside her, and the M.E. scooted close and snuggled up to Jane's side, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Maura smiled as she felt the warmth radiating from both of their bodies. She raised her head, bringing her face to face with the detective.

"Jane, can I ask you a question?"

Although the detective suddenly became worried about what Maura might ask, she still nodded.

"Can _I _ kiss _you _now?"

Jane laughed softly.

"Hell yes."

_**Alrighty, that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please, pretty please with Rizzles on top, review and let me know if you liked it! 3**_


End file.
